The Torture Game!
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: Don't be shy, come play the torture game. Have fun telling us what charcter from any book, any show, or any game, you want tortured. But you must include who you want it done by and how. So step right up and join in...R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Let the fun begin:

The Torture Game characthers.

Disclamier:

Shadow: ShadowLives600 Does not own sega or nintendo.

_Me: Thanks Shadow, Now I'm Deppressed!_

Link: Well it's true, you don't own us.

_Me: SHUT UP LINK._

Link: Calm down. Your freaking me out.

_Me: And this, this ladies and gentleman is the so called ' Hero Of Time' Yeah, No wonder Zelda always get's kidnapped._

Link: Don't get her involed.

_Me: Why? *Gasps* Did you finally tell her your afraid of the dark?_

Link: No And I Am Not afraid of the DARK! You DUMBASS!

Shadow: Would you two shut up so we can start already!

_Me: Shadow my dear friend, we have already started. My whole plot is to torture every single one of you. But I do this with love *Smiling evily, and looking at everyone who had been piled in the small dark room.*_

_Me: Now lets see who is present in this room. As I call out you name, say present! Or grunt. I don't care, I just need to know your here. Ashley Graham?_

Ashley: _*Small shuffle of noise in the corner* _Present

_Me: Are you frightened? _

Ashley: Yes...

_Me: Good! NOW GET BACK IN LINE! *Laughter filled the room* Leon Scott Kenedy?_

Leon: What do you want?

_Me: Nothing, besides to expose you for the worthless piece of shit that you are. Now hush! *Slience* Sonic The Hedgehog?_

Sonic: Present

_Me: Good, I have something very special planned for you. Oh Amy! Come and see your new husband! *Amy runs out and grabs Sonic. Sonic screams like a girl, but Amy kisses him* I now pronounce you husband and wife. *Clapping and hollering goes on within the crowd* Shadow, would you like to call out the next person?_

Shadow: *laughing evily* Yes, I would.

Sonic: You traitor! I knew you were in on this!

Shadow: You were expecting, the evil dark over lord maybe? Now shut you Faker! *Glares at Sonic* Ash Katchum?

_*Loud bang comes from the back of the room* _Ash: I'm okay! And present!

Shadow: No, your not okay. Your going to have to fight me, without pokemon! Ha! Bet you can't win now bitch! *_Ash walks up to Shadow*_

Ash: Why are you doing this to me?

Shadow: You tried to stuff me into one of those ridiculous balls!

Ash: That was a long time ago!

Shadow: It was yesterday! Now shut up, and get back in line! _*Ash growled at him, but then got back in line* _

_Me: Shadow calm down, and call out the next name!_

Shadow: Fine! James from "Team Rocket" step up here. I have a request for you."

_*James is just freaking out, but slowly he walked to the front of the line*_

James: Yes?

Shadow: You shall help us torture, now stand next to Raven.

James: But she's scary! With her fangs and the blood sucking, and the demonic looks! I don't want to die!

_Me: Don't worry James._

_**Raven: I don't bite, much. But I shall not bite you, I like you. Your...how you say...amazing?**_

_Me: Hush Raven with your brittish accent! And not being able to talk right!_

_**Raven: You, Joey, you on the other hand, I will bite! I shall take great pleasure in draining your life, if you don't slience your mouth!**_

_Me: I said hush woman!_

Shadow: Hush the both of you! Now James, come to the dark side, we have cookies. _*Shadow pointed to Raven who had somehow managed to manifest a plate of cookies._*

James: SOLD! *_Runs to the cookies*_

_**Raven: Look guys, I've caught a James fish! **_

_Me: Raven, your just creepy. Shadow please call out the next person._

Shadow: Ahh yes. While we are still recruiting are tortmentors. Naraku, please step forward. _*Silence fell as a dark figure emerged infront of Shadow, along with an evil chuckle.*_

Naraku: Yes?

Shadow: You shall be a tormentor. And my bribe is, of you torturing the one person you hate most. Kagome!

Naraku: SOLD! _*Naraku walked next to Raven ignoring the cookies she was offering*_

_Me: Raven sweetie, I don't believe he wants a cookie!_

_**Raven: Oh he shall not refuse my cookies! **__*Raven chuckled and Narakus eyes went blank as he reached for a cookie.*_

_Me: Raven stop with the freaky mind thing!_

_**Raven: As you wish **__*Sighs*_

_Me: Now who shall we torture first, besides Sonic, who we have already- *Interupted by Shadow*_

Shadow: Wait! Sesshomaru step forward!

Sesshomaru: Oh goody! Do I get to torment my half brother, and that monk?

Shadow: What? No. I need you to go get me a coffee, I need a white chocolate carmel cappicino, no foam. In a really cool cup that says Spiderman on it!

Sesshomaru: WHAT? How am I supposed to go get it? We're locked in here!

_Me: *claps and the door opens* Anyone leaves other than Sesshomaru, I will personally laugh as I watch Raven drain the life out of you. _

_**Raven: Hmmm...demon blood...the power of a great dog demon...**__*Sesshomaru's eyes go blank as he walks toward Raven*_

Shadow: Raven atleast let him get my coffee first!

_Me: No one is killing anyone! We need Sesshomaru he is a tormentor! Now stop her! *Joey tried to smack Sesshomaru, he missed. Shadow did the same. Sesshomaru reaches Raven, James trys to tackle him, he misses. Everyone gasps as Ravens fangs exteneded*_

Naraku: Oh for the love of God! _*Loud smacking noise* _You stupid dog, wake up and go get that damn coffee so we can get on with this!

_**Raven: You guys are no fun! **__*Raven hissed fangs still fully exteneded*_

_Me: Suck it up! * Sesshomaru leaves the room* Raven, to keep your mind busy, you call out the next name. *Raven hissed, but walked to Shadow*_

_**Raven: I am so going to enjoy this, Edward Cullen, **__*A small hiss escaped her lips as her fangs exteneded once again* __**Step forward, you sparkiling wannabe!**_

_*The tormentors snickered as the 'vampire' walked forward holding his heaed high with no idea of what was going to happen.*_

_Me: This is going to be good. *Raven smirked and hissed once more* Where's the popcorn?_

Shadow: Screw the popcorn! Where the hell is my coffee?

Sesshomaru: Here, what did I miss?

_Me: Nothing yet, you made it right on time for the torturing to really commense. Now get up here beside James. Your a tormentor. _

_**Raven: Ahh Edward, it is nice to see you once again. **_

Edward: It is good to see you too, who are you?

_**Raven: I am your tormentor. Your worst nightmare, dreamy boy. **__*Raven circled him* __**How do you kill a vampire, Edward?**_

Edward: Your tear them apart and burn the pieces

_Me: You asshole! Why would you say that? You stoopid!_

_**Raven: No, it's okay, Joey. But poor Edward. I fear that you missed a very vital way. **__*Edward tensed as Raven advanced upon, fangs exteneded as she smiled deviously*_

Edward: What are you talking about? _*Edward was trying to back up, but ran into everyone else.*_

Ash: You aren't getting through here, pretty boy.

Jesse: There is no way out, you might as well just take it like a man.

Undertaker: Dum, Dum, Dum, Da Dum, Da Da Da Da Dum

_*Edward gasped as Raven grabbed him and hissed*_

_**Raven: There is one more way, that is practice quite frenguently in england. And I'm going to enjoy showing you what it is. **__*Laughing Raven sank her fangs deep in his neck and drank. Everyone was watching in silence, besides the tormentors. They were laughing. Edward was growing weak and falling to his knees as Raven sucked the life out of him.*_

_Me: Shadow hold me! Its much too gruesome!_

Shadow: What? Get off of me! *_Edward was motionless on the ground as Raven stood up, and triumphant smile apperared upon her blood stained mouth.*_

_Me: Your vicious!_

_**Raven: I am a vampire princess. I take no pity on fakers. **__*Raven returned beside James and Naraku*_

James: Well that was interesting. Next victim!

_Me: Oh goody! It's my turn. Leon get your ass up here! *Leon walked up proudly with a grim filled face.* _

Leon: What do you want?

_Me: Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, but I am your worst nightmare you stupid fairy bitch!_

Leon: Fine, how do we go about this? _*The sound of a gun being cocked filled the air*_

_Me: Oh please. I would never fight with wepons. It's dis-honorable, and quite corwardly. I am going to make you watch two hours of DORA! THE EXPLORER! *Leon screamed like a little girl as Joey took his hand and dragged him to the corner where a T.V was set up. _

_Me: You will be on a time limit. Starting now! *Laughing he pressed play, and tied Leon to the chair.*_

_**Raven: Well who is next?**_

_Me: No one, I'm afraid thats all we have time for today. Shadow and I have dates, and I believe that you should go feed before you rip James's neck out. _

James: You were going to rip my neck out?

_*A chuckle escaped Ravens lips* __**Raven: No sweetie, but Joey is right. I must feed, I'm growing weak. Edwards blood held nothing, and it was tainted by animals.**_

_Me: Rememeber, you cannot hunt more than two people in this city a night! That was the agreement the mayor made with you!_

Shadow: Yes, well we shall return to you lab rats tomorrow with more torture and possibly a few more faces to join you.

Naraku: Meaning Kagome! I shall end her life.

_Me: No you shall not. Now thanks for joining us today. Goddnight folks, have sweet and pleasant dreams about what is going to happen tomorrow. *Claps and the door opens. James, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Shadow, Joey, and Raven all walk out. Raven turned back to the crowd before shutting the door.* __**Raven: I shall return, my little blood banks. Remember those words.**_

_Me: That reminds me *Claps and the door slams*_

**Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this, please fell free to write any name of someone you want to be tortured in a review or personal message. Please include who you want to torture them and how it should be done. Until next time, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Madness

"Demons sang out, in a horrible chorus, rising from hell came Shadow with a sign that said, 'die Chuck Norris!'

He delivered a kick, which could shatter bones, right into Norris's very small bone!

As he fell down writhing in pain, Sonic rushed in gripping Shadow in a iron-man bear hug!

As Shadow was gasping, writhing in pain, he shouted out this: 'Let go you fairy who looks like Bruce Wayne!'"

Disclaimer:

James: Again, shadowlives600 does not own Nintendo or sega. Well actally he doesn't own anything, beside himself and Raven, which, he really doesn't own her.

_Me: You realize your still talking, right?_

James: You spit on me! You nasty!

Naraku: Lets get on with the torture?

_Me: Yes, lets check on Leon. *Walks over to the corner, where they had left Leon. The T.V had been set on a time limit so it went off two hours after they had left*_

Leon: Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer! Don't ask me Dora! You have the map!

Jesse: He has been this way all night, and when someone walked near him, he would shout. For example. *Pushes Ash infront of Leon*

Leon: DORA!

_Me: Dear God! I never meant to do this to him, I meant to torture him. But this, this is too much. I can sympythize with his pain, it's almost as bad as a coversation with Raven! And her accent and BLOODLUST! Ahhh!_

Shadow: She's right behind you.

_Me: *Shouting* IT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS A CONVERSATION WITH RAVEN! WITH HER ACCENT AND BLOODLUST!_

_**Raven: I will kill you in your sleep. Now on with the torture, I'm terribably bored.**_

Sesshomaru: I agree with vamp girl.

_*Raven hisses (again) and glares at him. __**Raven: I am a European Vampire Princess. Not a 'vamp girl' I have up-bringing, royality, and nobility in my blood! **_

Shadow: And this is coming from someone who turns into a complete predatory animal when she feeds, with no ettiquete or manners!

James: Guys, she really is a princess. I hate to tell you this, but most vampires and humans in England, fear her, and her family. They are one of them most powerful vampire familys known. _*Slience as they all turned to Raven, who was smirking*_

_**Raven: I am a Princess. Now next victim!**_

_Me: Well I think Sesshomaru should call on the next victim._

Sesshomaru: It would be my pleasure. Ash Katchum, step forward. _ *Ash stepped forward, awaiting his torture*_

Sesshomaru: You have to go take a picture hugging the Evil Dark Over Lord! CodeName: Barney! *_Everyone gasped, even the tormentors*_

_**Raven: We will know if you try to run, so you have no choice. And even if you do try to run, and manage to get away. I'll find you, and I will enjo-**_

_Me: Down Raven! Down girl! *Flicks her in the nose like a dog. Raven hisses.*_

_Me: Whats up with you hissing at everything? Its always hiss this, and hiss that! It's almost as bad as when we went to get you from England. You wouldn't let us touch anything, you were constantly saying: 'This is cursed! That is cursed! You are cursed!' Your family owns alot of things that are 'cursed' but I am not one of them. So suck it up, I don't mean literally, and stop hissing at everything!_

Naraku: Do you really think you should be talking to a Vampire Princess that way? I mean, she looks pretty angry, and scary.

_Me: Well she can just saty that way because I'm not apolo- *Gets cut off by Raven choking him, and slamming him against the wall* Temper temper_

_**Raven: Don't you ever speak to me in that manner again! I will have no second thoughts about killing you. I shall draw out the killing, too. Stick you in my fam-**_

_Me: Blah blah blah! *Gets cut off, again as Raven tightens her grip* _

_**Raven: I'm going to release you, but only because I want to get on with the torture. Now do not speak to me that way again, you ignorant human! **__*Releases Joey, and he walks away*_

_Me: You think your so big and bad. Anyways Ash that is your torture, we will send Sesshomaru along with you to make sure the deed is done. And no, you do not get to leave afterwards. We aren't finished with you. No go!_

_*Slience as Ash and Sesshomaru leave the room.*_

_Me: Naraku, it is your turn to shine, at whatever you do best! I really don't care._

Naraku: Well I think maybe, we should make sure the new people we brought in haven't died from being scared, of what we are going to them. So when I call your name, let me know your still alive. _*Sighs*_ Tails?

Tails: Um...I'm still alive.

_Me: For now. *Chuckles*_

Naraku: Knuckles?

Knuckles: Yo!

Naraku: Goofy?

Goofy: _*Does his freaky laugh thingy*_

Naraku: Donald Duck?

Donald: Here!

Naraku: All you stupid mother fucking Harry Potter bastards! I don't want to hear a sound from you! I could careless about you, in fact I hope you already died!

Ron: *Gulps very loudly*

Naraku: Thats a sound I hear! QUIET! *Clears his throat and tries to calm down* I can't do this, Raven please introduces the rest my lovely.

_**Raven: Ah yes, it would be my pleasure, Walt Disney, and your stupid ass, make some kind of a noise so I know your alive.**_

_*Loud bang in the back of the room*_ Disney: I did it.

_**Raven: InuYasha, you dumbass half demon! Get up here and show yourself to me! **__*InuYasha grunts and walks up to Raven* __**Thank you, you may step back, before I decided to leave two little scars on that ugly neck of yours. Chuck Norris are you alive? **_

Chuck Norris: Yeah.

_**Raven: Mario, and Kirby?**_

Both: Here!

_**Raven: Good, now shut your fat asses up! Now, for the new tortmentors. **__*Door to the room opens, everyone hears Ash blubbering and crying. Sesshomaru walks up to Joey and holds up the picture*_

_Me: HAHAHAH THATS HILARIOUS! Now, Sesshomaru will you introduce our new tourmentors?_

Sesshomaru: _*Grinning* _I'm going to do this fast, so listen up, and if you hear your name, step up beside James! _*Clears his throat* _Mickey Mouse, Sora, Robotnik, Koga, and Sephiroth!

_*Everyone watched as the five people stepped forward. Koga made Sesshomaru laugh because he was doing the cabbage patch*_

Sesshomaru: Koga! Stop the nonsense! You will be tourmenters. Now lets get on with this.

_Me: Yes, lets. Tails! Step forward._

_*The little fox stepped forward and gulped.*_

_Me: Now Tails, your tourture will be to sit infront of the same T.V. Leon was at and watch Diesny movies all night, all the while listening to Mickey's annoying laugh. _

Mickey: _*Does his laugh*_ Gosh, can I do something else, too? Like burn his ears? Or shove something in them and make them bleed?

_Me: Do as you please. But I do require that you stick a banana in his ear!_

Mickey: You got it boss! Lets go you freak!

_**Raven: For a cool disney character, the only one I liked anyway, his evil! **_

Sora: Is it my turn?

_Me: Yes, proceed._

Sora: Knuckles, _get over here! *Creepy Mortal Combat voice*_

_*Knuckles gets dragged forward by some unseen force*_

Sora: Thank you, now...what could I do to you that would scar you forever? Hmmm...What do you hate?

Knuckles: When people eat Onion Rings infront of me and not share! Oh, and I also hate spiders.

Sora: _*Evil laugh* _Ha! I've got an idea, you will be forced to watch me eat 5 orders of Onion rings, while you watch Arachniaphobia with me!

_*Knuckles squealed, while Sora dragged him away.*_

_Me: Robotn- ah hell, eggman, it's your turn!_

Robotnik: Oh goody! Goofy, you ignorant dog, come here.

Goofy: _*Weird laugh thing* _Yes?

Robotnik: SANTA CLAUS ISN'T REAL, you imbecile! And neither is the toothfairy! Now your real torture is that you have to go sit with a _fake _Santa Claus and take a happy picture!

_Me: *claps and the door opens* Take him away Eggman! *Everyone laughs as Robotnik drags a crying Goofy out of the room* Raven! Stop hitting on Koga! _

Koga: I don't want her to stop, I like this chick, she's much prettier than Kagome.

_Me: Silence! I keel you! It's your turn, now come here._

_*Koga reluctantly walks away from Raven, and sighs*_

Koga: Where is that stupid Duck, that can't talk right?

_*Donald Duck waddles up to Koga* _

Koga: Do you like Daffy Duck, Donald?

Donald: _*Does his quack noise thing* _NO!

Koga: Good, you are to learn how to speak right with _him *points to daffy in the corner* _teaching you!

Sephiroth: _*Walks up beside Koga* _Dude, that Vampire was hitting on me too, just so you know. I think she asked me out for the same night as you. I accepted, I think she wants you to accept as well. I would. _*Koga's eyes get wide, but then he shook his head, and walked away* _Goody, every single one of you Harry Potter freaks, front and center!

_*Almost half of the room walked up infront of him*_

Sephiroth: I was thinking about having you kill yourselves, _but_ I have decided it would be much more fun, and less painful for us to watch as it dragged on forever, for me to kill you all. Any obejections?

_*Everyone one of them raised their hands*_

Sephiroth: Well isn't that just too damn bad! Now die! _*He walked to each and everyone them, one by one, he killed them off, smiling and laughing the whole time. As he finally finished he turned to the tourmentors with blood stained all over him*_

_**Raven: DAYUM! He's even hotter with blood all over him! I think I'm in love, with him and the wolf both!**_

_Me: *Puts my arm around her shoulder* Raven hunny, how many times do I have to tell you, every guy that walks through the door is _NOT_ fair game! _

_**Raven: But I like them, can't I keep them?**_

Sephiroth: You can keep me.

Koga: Oh can't she?

_Me: *Sighs* They get weirder everyday, but very well. It's your life, if she kills you it's not on my hands. James? James, calm down. I know thats alot of cookies, but you have to calm down. It's your turn. You get to hurt two people! _

_*James walks up smiling*_ Who?

_Me: Who is your best friend who you hate now? _

James: _*Smiles wickedly* _Jesse! Oh and I already know the other one, I shall do him first! InuYasha, come here.

_*InuYasha grunts and walks up*_

InuYahsha: What the hell do you want?

James: I have a very very special surpirse for you. _*Laughing, James clapped twice and the door swung open* _YOUR FREE!

InuYasha: Really? _*Tormentors laughing, wickedly.*_

James: No, I juss kiddin. _*Clapping once again, after he seen the two figures walk through the door.*_ I mean, your more than welcome to walk out that door, but if you do? I don't think any of us is gonna stop Raven from draining you. She's had her eyes on you the whole time you've been here, and they are _not _the same kind of eyes she has for them two! _*Points to Koga and Sephiroth* _If I had to call them something, I would call them _hungry eyes_! And I'm not refererring to the song.

_*InuYasha sighed* _Are you finished?

James: _*Looking at InuYasha with an appalled expression* _Not even close! Now you have two choices, 1) Have Raven kill you, while all of us laugh at your destruction, or 2) You die at the hand of the 2 women you claim to love! Them _*Points to Kikyo and Kagome in the corner* _So which is it?

_Me: Jeez James, I didn't say you could do _that_ to the guy, but it's quite hilarious watching him decide. Either way he's going to die. I wish he'd choose Raven though. She's getting grouchy, and looking at me funny. With those _'hungry eyes'_ *Everyone went silent as InuYasha spoke.*_

InuYasha: I have made my decision! I have decided to let the vampire kill me, without the hassle of chasing me. I am here for the taking. I don't want to deal with _them! _

_Kikyo: See you soon, love. _

Kagome: Wait for me at the gate!

_*InuYasha looked at them with fear in his eyes* _What are they talking about?

_**Raven: Ah my little delicious half demon, your going to hell sweetie. Kikyo is already there, and Kagome will be there soon. Your soul has been damned from the beginning. **__ *Raven circles him* __**Your type of blood is a wonderful thing for me, it's tainted with hatred and fear. I will cherish this moment, just as you cherished the skittles you stole from my buddy SHIPPO!**_

_Me: Raven, I don't mean to interupt this moving speech of yours but, don't you think he should know why he is going to hell?_

_**Raven: No, why should he? **_

InuYasha: I wanna know why!

_**Raven: I want your blood, now! And I don't intend to wait!**_

_Me: Oh, just let me tell him. Please!_

_**Raven: Fine, but make it fast. I'm hungry!**_

_Me: InuYasha, I think I was the one who signed your name on the scroll. Plus you have commited a form of sucide for letting Raven kill you, without a fight. So good luck in hell buddy. Raven, EAT!_

_**Raven: Finally! I get no respect around here! **__*Raven quickly bit into InuYasha's neck, everyone laughed at his weak efforts at moving away. Pretty soon he was dead on the floor* __**Oh that was delicious, can I have another?**_

_Me: I'm sorry Raven, but half bloods don't grow on trees. James, go for it buddy. _

_Kikyo: Thank you master._

_Me: Eh, whatever. Your dismissed, go torture InuYasha. And remember whenever you get a new visitor, make sure he knows his way around!_

_Kikyo: Yes, master. *Kikyo fades away*_

James: Well that was creepy. Jesse! Jesse darling come here!

_*Jesse walks up to him, ready for her punishment* _Do you forgive me?

James: Hell no! I Just wanted to tell you that your stuck with Ash, in a padded room, with no exits and a leaky pipe, for the next 48 hours. Go!

_*Naraku grabbed them both and dragged them away screaming* _

Shadow: It's my turn now, lets go Chuck Norris, you say your the best prove me wrong. Your going to die!

Norris: Okay, lets do this.

_*Everyone watched as Shadow and Norris fought, Raven gripped on to Sephiroth while Koga grabbed James. Joey was cowering behind Sesshomaru. The scene was pretty grusesome. Shadow was beating the hell out of Norris, soon enough, Norris fell to the ground.* _

Shadow: I'm Rick James bitch! _*He kicked him in the head, killing him*_

_**Raven: Oh! Can I drain his blood?**_

_Me: No, we don't have time! Plus, I think we need to let the others rest and think about what could happen to them. *Claps and the door opens*_

_**Raven: Have fun dreaming about who I shall drain next, pathetic humans. **_

Sephiroth: Come on! Stop scaring them. _*Claps and the door closes*_

_**AUTHORS NOTES: **_Yay! We finished! Anyways please leave us some more people to torture, this is extremely fun! Until next time, peace!


End file.
